The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a joint structure between a crown plate and a head main body capable of reducing the weight of the head in its crown portion while maintaining or improving the joint strength and durability.
In the US patent application publication US-2007-099727-A1, a golf club head having a hollow structure is disclosed. The hollow structure comprises a head main body provided with a top opening and a crown plate covering the opening and having a smaller specific gravity, wherein in order to support the crown plate fitted in the opening, a support for the crown plate (hereinafter “crown plate support”) protrudes into the opening. In a preferable example, the width (or amount of protrusion) of the crown plate support is increased on the clubface side but decreased on the rear side.
If such a crown plate support is decreased in the width, the bonding strength between the crown plate support and the crown plate is decreased, therefore, the above-mentioned example has a tendency that the durability becomes insufficient in the rear part of the crown portion.